How did I get here?
by DigitalEawie
Summary: Basically this fic deals with Ryouga.. and how he ends up in Savannah, Georgia USA, the peopole he meets there and how he gets back to Japan.


I do not own Ranma1/2... this is purely for fun and no money is earned from the writing of this fiction. Characters that are not of Ranma 1/2 are mine :)

Enjoy!

-----------------

Chapter One: Now where am I?  
By: Eawie

------------  
A heavy deluge of late spring rain fell over the steaming cobblestone side walks and asphalt streets. The dark gray rain clouds made it hard to discern the time of day. However tucked away safe and dry under various out door canopied patios and inside windowed restaurants people enjoyed food, drink, and friends. The sweet aroma of food was almost edible in the rain-drenched air. Unmistakably early evening.  
  
It almost seemed to mock hungry and wary travelers as they passed bustling establishments. For one tiny and hopeless creature the wholesome atmospheres were far out of his reach. There was one positive thing however... the rain had stopped. His stomach growled an almost sickening sound... but the food offered a painful temptation as he raised his small black snout taking in deep breaths of the aromatic air. He hadn't eaten in over two days! This realization only made the food more enticing and even more unreachable.  
  
The rain has not stopped in fact it only had become harder pelting heavily on the steaming pavement and parked cars lining the city streets. The little black piglet found himself under the meager shelter of a yellow and green awning. With a heavy sigh, he shook of the rain off his black coat thankful for the break from the elements. A faded yellow and black bandanna that was tied about his neck gave no protection at all from the elements. Sitting on his haunches, the wary traveler took in a good deep breath of the tantalizing air. How he wished that he could just get is snout on some of it.  
  
Just as he began to relax against the alluring melody of food and drink a sharp pain stabbed though his body. The shock started from his posterior racking up his spine and exiting his little black furred body in a shrill squeal. His pained cries were accompanied by a surprised sob and the from of a person landing hard in to a puddle just beyond the awning's security. Thick paper sprawled out everywhere. The fallen person tried desperately to gather himself or herself together and retrieve the rogue pages.  
  
One of the pieces landed before the lost piglet. He blinked at what was on it. This person was an artist.. and a fair one at that. Feeling a sense of camaraderie in this storm to the similarly saturated person, he took the artwork in his snout and proceeded to paw at the person's leg. The piglet jumped back when the frantic artist spun around nearly whacking him upside the head!  
  
The girl stared at the small animal for a second. The piglet nudged her leg with the page he held in his snout. She took it from the creature amazed that it retrieved the rogue page for her. Amidst her emotional state, the girl realized that this piglet had an owner somewhere and was well trained! She grabbed up the last piece of paper.. which incidentally was destroyed by muddy puddle water. The dark-haired girl frowned looking at all the ruined work in her hands, "Not like it was any good to begin with..."  
  
Much to the piglet's dismay the girl tossed the artwork in to the near by trash can. He felt bad for her because from what he saw she was gifted in her craft. He watched her come back and kneel before him, "So.. are you lost little buddy?"  
  
The piglet bowed his head. Being lost was the story of his life.. and now this girl spoke some language that he didn't understand! Where the hell was he anyway? She said something else just before he felt him be gently lifted from the damp sidewalk.  
  
The girl sighed holding the piglet to her breast in one arm and her bag in the other. "I should take you with me.. This town is filled with weirdoes who will love to have a pork dinner." She scratched his chin with her finger, "Kay is gonna be so pissed that I brought back another animal to the dorms.. Oh well cant be helped sucker for hard luck cases."  
  
If his fur was not black the girl probably would have noticed the blissful blush across the piglet snout. It faded quickly when he realized that the girl was crying... This was something that he could not stand to see, a woman cry. A short questioning grunt came out of him. His frown deepened as they entered the elements again, _Damn it all!_


End file.
